One crazy adventure
by chaosspeer
Summary: Join HoroTenshi (Hollow Angel) ,jimmy (guide) and some others in a world full of adventure and many Emotions. (I am accepting 3 oc's one has to be female for romance. Describe their clothing hair style& color eye color.


**You know I was just watching video and then thought that I want to make an Terraria fic so if you are wondering why I am starting a new fix here is you answer. This story will be following my Terraia main character: Random, I will name him differently though, would be weird to call somebody random, right? So I will call him** **Horo** **Tenshi** **These are the japanese words for Horo: Hollow/Tenshi: Angel. This is a multiplayer by the way, meaning other characters will be joining. (I will be starting in his point of view by the way.)**

 **"** Talikng **"**

 **'** thinking **'**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" 'I am falling, from where, to where? I do not know. all I currently know is that I am falling, and that my surroundings look very weird. weird, how do I know what is weird? I can not remember anything except for the fact that my name is HoroTenshi, ah thats a weird name, is it not? Hah again with the weird. Oh, I can see a light, it is getting brighter and brighter. (And I am getting closer of course, how stupid of me. Stupid? another word I can`t really classify right now, why does this keep happening?) It`s so bright I can not see anymore, I am going to die aren't I? Shit I do not wanna die.'

 **Guide`s point of view**

I suddenly found myself in this world, which I had knowledge of that couldn't belong to me. Well ok, I didn't exactly know the shape of this world, but I knew important things like the fact that there were sky islands. Somebody suddenly appeared before me, this person seemed lost and confused, like he didn't know what to do. He had black hair and red eyes, his hair was covering one of his eyes. His complete attire was black. He was pale a contrast towards his black clothing. 'I made up my mind I am going to help him.' So I walked up to him an asked. "Hey there son, how are you feeling?" that was the question that left my mouth.

"I've been better, thats certain. By the way who are you?"

"Is it not rude to ask for someone else's name before introducing yourself?"

"Oh sorry my bad, my name is HoroTenshi. I did not mean to be rude."

"hahaha, It's no problem, names Jimmy." I offered him my hand to help him up and said. "How about we work together to survive here in this world?"

"Yes I would like that."

"Then welcome onboard HoroTenshi!"

"thanks, I appreciate it."

"First, if you have any questions about this world you can ask me. For some reasons I know things about this world I shouldn't know. Second, we should start building a house, at night it is quite dangerous here. You should start by chopping wood with that axe there."

"What axe?" he asked me with a confused expression.

I answered with. "the one on your back of course! Did you not notice that?" One of his hands went up to his back and he grabbed 3 wooden poles, one axe, a sword an and a pickaxe. "Oh! How did I not notice that?" He asked himself. "by the way did you mean by it gets quite dangerous here at night?" I sighed, this was going to be a long day. "Well in the night, monster start attacking you where they come from I do not know. See that?" I said pointing at a slime that jumped towards us. "Thats a slime, a slime isn't very dangerous alone but you should still be careful. Slimes are low tier monsters, they are easy to defeat." I explained, pulling my bow (where did I even get that from?) and an arrow aiming it at slime and then firing the arrow. It died a moment after. "See? They are easy to defeat. why don't you try?" I asked. "Are you sure I can do this?" he asked.

"Of course you can! You just need to have courage and a weapon, which is something you have. (the weapon.)" I encouraged.

"Okay I will try." was the reply that left his mouth. He then started walking to a nearby slime. "HAAAAAA!" he cried while lunging his sword forward into the slime, he seemed to be doing this on instinct, I was impressed. He seemed to have talent for this. Sadly the slime did not die from that, and tried to attack HoroTenshi but I wasn't going to let that happen. What happened next was a complete surprise for me though. He dodged the incoming attack at an unveliable speed and stabbed it again causing it to die this time. A part of the slime fell of and dropped to the ground. He picked it up and ran torwards me. "So, how was I?" he demanded to know. I regained my composure and anwsered with. "Great! Your speed was outstanding."

"Awww, your making me blush, but hey I was honestly afraid, did you feel fear as you shot that other slime down?"

"I was far away from it so no, I did not feel fear. I am going to be honest, if I would have been situation I would be afraid swell." that was a lie actually, I had knowledge of this before hand so I knew if I would die I would just come back, but enough of that.

"But hey at night the monster are gonna be about 10 times stronger."

"10 TIMES!?" he yelled "I am gonna start chopping wood to build a house!"

"Yeah that would be the wisest course of action at the moment." He started chopping wood, a lot of it actually about twenty giant trees. "Is that enough wood?"

"yeah that should be enough for now." We then started building the outside of the house, once we were finished with that we noticed a problem. "Uuummm, jimmy?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" "Yeah we are missing a door, chairs, a table, beds, light sources and walls."

I the realized that I completely forgot about it, but we could fix that fast. "HoroTenshi come here, I will help you build a crafting table."

"Crafting table? What is that?" he wanted to know. "It is a table made for working with wood, with that we can make everything we are missing, except light sources those are a bit more complicated, but we will get to that soon enough." So I helped him make a crafting table. After it was done I asked him if he could build the missing things except for the light sources, I asked him if he needed help but he said. "No, thank you. If I need help I will call you ok?"

"That is fine." an half hour later he called me. "I am done, but could show me how to make light sources now?"

"Sure!" I answered with happiness, he was seeking knowledge that was good, he at least had some good instincts. "Remember that piece of slime you picked up earlier?"

"Yes, I actually have it here." He took it out and showed it to me. "Good, now combine it with a stick of wood. Put it on top of the wood." I instructed. He did as I told him, seeing that he was finished I told him to give it to me, he complied. I took the torch in one hand and around the other a glow appeared which admitted a spark, which then in turn ignited the torch. "How did you do that?" HoroTenshi wanted to know. "I dunno, I just... did it."

"Huh, ok."

"Ok, listen you place all the objects + walls while I light the spots for you up, ok?"

"Sure!" we did as discussed. A lot of time passed an it was Evening. "We better get inside before it get to late." "Right I agree."

Once Inside I hung the torch up and ordered HoroTenshi "go to sleep." "Ok, I will, oh and jimmy."

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks for everything today." I smiled. "It was no problem." "... Good night."

"You aswell." Five minutes latter I heard chattering. "Whats wrong? Are you cold?""

"... Yeah..." I frowned.

"I have an idea, do you still have some logs?"

"Yeah." He handed some logs to me and I started setting them up in the position of a campfire. I took the torch and ignited the fire. "Come lie closer to the fire, it is gonna keep you warm."

"Thank you." He told me. (how the house did not burn doesn't have to be explained!) 3 Minutes later (because 5 minutes are to cliché) he was asleep, it was not long before I fell asleep aswell.

* * *

 **Phew that was hard! sat about 1/2 hours at this. Share your thoughts with me to let me know what you feel about this story.**

 **Signing off Chaosspeer!**


End file.
